Finally, a Good Morning
by siriuslygrednforge
Summary: Another boring morning in the life of Kieran Holmes, until a phone call changes it.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, a Good Morning

Kieran Holmes was tired of being compared to his elder brothers - Mycroft and Sherlock. Especially Sherlock, since he was the most brilliant out of the three of them. Not that he hated them, he just hated being compared to had been talking to Sherlock the last night about his new flat-mate, John Watson, an army doctor. he felt happy for his usually grumpy brother, who had finally found a friend. Kieran always thought that his ability of being invisible in a room full of people was his greatest talent, apart from being brilliant as a software engineer.

Taking a sip of his Earl Grey, he flicked through his cell phone's notification. He was not surprised when he saw Melissa's message

_I'm sorry Kieran, but I guess everything between us is over_

Unfazed, he took another sip of his Earl way to dump someone, he thought to himself. First, it was his job and now, it was his girlfriend. Kieran's obnoxious behaviour had lost him his job at a software firm last week and since then, he had hunted for a job. Only to be left disappointed because of the 'high amount of boring jobs'.

He kept his phone aside and switched on his laptop. And yet again, there was nothing in his inbox. He could hear the sound of Kaiser Chiefs' Never Miss a Beat and grabbed caller ID said 'Mycroft Holmes'He wondered why Mycroft would be calling him so early, since he usually is at work during this time.

"Hello Kieran, still in your pajamas drinking Earl Grey I suppose.I don't know whether you will like what I have for you", Mycroft said," It's a job 6 is looking for a new Quartermaster and I think that you might have a chance at getting this job, seeing how good you are with computers."

"Mycroft, surely you can't be serious", Kieran said, almost spitting out his tea,"Tell me what i have to do", he said, taking his laptop while waiting for Mycroft to reply.

Finally, a Good Morning, he though to himself as he logged on to the MI6's website.


	2. Chapter 2

Kieran fidgeted with his car keys. He was nervous. He had not expected things to turn ou this way. His application had been accepted by the authorities and here he was, waiting for his interview with the Head of MI6, M. "Talk only when needed." Mycroft had told him last night. Sherlock was not surprised when Kieran had told him that he had applied for the position of Quartermaster at the MI6. "You 're going to nail it." Sherlock told him when they had met at the morgue where Sherlock was working on a case. Kieran was confident about the interview, only until now.

He tried to divert his mind by staring at the paintings in the lobby, but it didn't help. "Mr. Holmes?", the receptionist called out. Kieran raised his hand. "You may go in." she said, pointing towards a door on the left, "And Good Luck!". Kieran thanked her. He stopped in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle.

"Good Morning Mr. Holmes" M said "Please have a seat". She was an old lady with short hair. She had a stern face but a warm smile on her face. Kieran saw a stack of files on the desk, along with a Royal Doulton china Bulldog. "Thank you Ms. Mansfield" he said and sat down. "How do you know my name?" she asked. No one in the department knew her identity and seeing a young boy who just walked into her room with no idea about the Who's Who of the MI6 say it shocked her. " I saw it inscribed on the dog. It says ' Olivia Mansfield'. And you don't seem to be wearing a ring on your ring finger. Also, no family pictures on your desk. I deduced that you are not married." Kieran replied and handed his file to her. M was impressed. "You really are his brother then" she said. Kieran was annoyed. "Excuse me Ma'am but it would e really nice if we don't talk about my brother during the course of the interview." he said "I prefer to be judged on my talents, not those of my brothers". "Well then, I'm sorry if my remarks have offended you, Mr. Holmes. But I must admit that your skills at deductions are fine as well." M replied.

"Thank you, M" Kieran said. "So, I will be asking you only one question. Why did you decide to apply for this job?" M asked him. "Mainly because it seemed interesting. Also because I wanted to carve out a niche for myself." Kieran said. "And?" M asked. "And I want people to know me for the person that I am. Not that I hate my brother, I just hate being compared to him." he replied. "ANd are you aware of the strictness of security around this place?" M asked. "Yes. I know that I am supposed to keep everything confidential. Even my name." he replied. " Great! I've read your files and seeing your expertise in this field. I think you should get used to being called 'Q', henceforth." M said "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a meeting to attend. Congratulations Mr. Holmes. All the best for your day tomorrow" M said, getting up from her chair. Kieran almost spat his tea out. After making sure she was out of the room, he did a fist pump. He didn't care that he was in the office of the Head of the MI6, neither did he care for the fact that the room was uder surveilance. The only thing he thought about was the next morning.


End file.
